Sweet Memories
by chikushou
Summary: Inuyasha remembers the best thing in his life, Kagome. I didn't write only post.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Huckleberry.

Inuyasha sat in bed with Kagome in his arms. Sunlight poured through the window creating stripes of light to fall on him. The radio was playing softly in the background. He looked down at his mate and smiled. After all these years she still had the innocence and trust that he fell in love with. The radio changed and a new song started to play. It reminded him of how he met Kagome.

_Just off of the two-lane where the school bus used to stop  
Was a little wooden A-frame with a yellow tin roof top  
One day it was raining on this world  
she said 'have you ever really, really ever kissed a girl?_

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the storm gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary, sweet like maraschino cherry  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Huckleberry_

_  
_They met at the junior high bus stop. As thunder cracked and the rain poured down all the children huddled under the bus house to stay dry. Inuyasha was off by himself looking at the others with sadness inside. His father had just died over the summer and now he was going to a new school. In his mind life was adding up in a bad way. Now all he had was a mother with little money.

He was looking on and never noticed the girl sitting beside him. He looked pretty in her simple blue dress. He was gathering the courage to say hi when the girl did for him.

"Hi! My name's Kagome. What's yours?" She asked such a simple question yet he couldn't answer her. After looking at her for a moment he answered. "Inuyasha. Why" Was all he could get out without his voice cracking. Inuyasha couldn't even comprehend why this girl was talking to him. Everyone just ignored the new kid.

"Do I have to have a reason? But if you must know I think you're cute." Inuyasha furiously blushed at that revelation. Kagome laughed and turned when the bus came. Getting on the bus Inuyasha looked for her and smiled when she saved a seat for him. He took the seat and decided that it might not be so bad here. Plus, he thought Kagome looked cute too.

Months passed and Inuyasha began to like Kagome more and more. Working up the courage he wrote a note and waited without patience for the end of the day. As the last bell rang, Inuyasha sped to Kagome's locker. He rounded the corner and saw Kagome talking to one of her friends. He instantly became shy and turned to high tail it out of the building when Kagome called him over. Trying to hide his blush he thrust the note in her hand and turned, now determined that she didn't like him, began to leave. But then a hand stopped him. Confused he turned around Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You're nice." Kagome left, and he ran out the school, pure bliss on his face. He couldn't wait to tell his mom.

Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping wife again. 'God she's beautiful.' Was the only thought that passed through his head. As the song continued to play he vaguely heard the words but was mesmerized with Kagome.

_Later on that summer we went to the county fair  
They had a brand new roller coaster and everyone was scared  
Was two bucks to experience the thrill  
She said 'come on boy let's get in line, I'll ride it if you will'_

Baby i'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
if the ride gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherry  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Huckleberry  


Kagome pressed the flyer in Inuyasha's face. Looking from the flyer to her, he made a decision.

"Kagome, would you, umm, want to, go to the fair with me?" Inuyasha asked his voice slightly cracking. Kagome laughed and answered so quickly he almost didn't here her.

"Yes Inuyasha, I would love to." She just laughed again when a blush crept across his face. After an embarrassing second the bell rung through the halls announcing class. Inuyasha walked around the corner a goofy grin plastered to his face. In class, Miroku asked him what was so funny. Inuyasha shrugged and turned away.

It seemed that the week would never end. When Saturday finally came Inuyasha timidly walked up the front door of Kagome's house. Holding a small daisy, he shyly handed Kagome the daisy when she opened the door. Kagome smiled and walked back into the house for a second. Waiting patiently he smiled when she came out. Though she was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Inuyasha thought she looked stunning. He tried to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he couldn't get his mouth to work.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can't be scared of a roller coaster. You can hold my hand if you need to. But I want to ride it with you." Inuyasha caved and got in line with her. He really didn't want to, but to please her he did it. As the attendant fixed his belt h scrunched his eyes closed at waited for the lurch of his stomach. Kagome seemed to notice because she grabbed his hand squeezed gently. Though he wouldn't ever admit it he liked the feeling of her hand on his hand. Gently, he opened his eyes and looked out.

After the ride was over, Inuyasha came off a smile on his face. Kagome had snuggled next to him, her eyes wide with fear. When they dropped, loud screams could be heard from them. It finally ended though and they left, ready for some hot dogs.

All too soon, dusk came. Inuyasha walked her to her door and was about to leave when Kagome turned him and kissed him on the lips. For the first time ever Inuyasha was kissed. Really kissed. She let go and walked into the house, a blissful smile on her face.

When Inuyasha came home, his mother looked at him with a knowing look. She saw everything.

_Snuck off on a slow dance at the junior/senior prom  
Went lookin' for some romance before I had to get her home  
Steamin' up the windows of my car  
She said 'until i get my wedding ring boy we can't go that far'_

Inuyasha heard the last bit and smiled. Like the song he too waited for marriage. It was quite funny actually.

Inuyasha looked at the stairs waiting longingly for Kagome to come down. Miroku was also there waiting for his date, Sango to come down. Nervously talking to one another they constantly looked at the stairs. After eternities, they came down.

Kagome just lit up the room, because when she came down, he saw the sun rising for her. He eyes solely looked on her, and never noticed that he was staring. Kagome smiled and grabbed his shoulder for pictures.

They snuck out of the dance, bored with the songs. They sat on a bench and just stared at the water. Inuyasha began to sweat and tried to gather the courage for what was coming next. He slid off the bench and went down on one knee. Ignoring Kagome's surprise he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Kagome, I don't know what I would do without you. Ever since you first talked to me I knew I was going to marry you. I can't even imagine a life without you. And because of that, I am going to ask. Will you marry me?" Immediately, Kagome launched herself in his arms muttering yes, over and over. He held her there kissing her and kissing her. It wasn't until Miroku had cleared his throat did he stop.

"You might want to wait 'till after you're married." With a smirk on his face he turned and ran as Inuyasha put down Kagome and ran to kill Miroku. Unfortunately, Sango got him first. With a resounding smack, Miroku went down. Inuyasha smile d and thanked her.

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the world gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherry  
We grew up and we got married  
Now look at those three little Huckleberries_

Kagome wriggled free of his grasp and kissed him passionately.

"I have to get breakfast ready. Or else the kids will annoy you to death."

Inuyasha smiled as his wife swung out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He could hear her, getting the ingredients together and smiled when a small child walked into his room.

"What's wrong **Karei?** Mommy's making breakfast for you guys." Inuyasha went over and picked up his youngest child. She snuggled into his chest and answered, "I had a bad dream, Daddy." She said so matter – of – factly. He just smiled at her serious answer. It seemed her brothers; Tsuyoi and Ryoku were so carefree. Looking at his daughter he couldn't help but smile more. His life was so sweet.

A/N: I just thought that this was cute, and wrote it.

Karei: Beauty

Tsuyoi: Mighty

Ryoku: Power

Beta Note: My friend wrote this and edited it for her. She didn't have the guts to post it so I am.


End file.
